starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
A Necessary Bond
250px|thumb|Hondo Ohnaka vernietigt een Battle Droid 250px|thumb|Ahsoka vs Grievous A Necessary Bond is de negende episode van The Clone Wars Season 5. Het is de vierde en laatste episode in de verhaallijn van de Jedi Younglings. Announcement Pursued by pirates. While on a rite of passage, six Younglings and Ahsoka Tano are ambushed. Protecting the young Jedi Ahsoka was captured by the notorious Hondo Ohnaka and taken to the planet Florrum. Marshalling their courage and training, the younglings infiltrate the pirate's stronghold and rescue Ahsoka. Now we find our heroes in a race to their starship with the pirates closing in. Synopsis Terwijl de Jedi Younglings en Ahsoka Tano vluchten in een WLO-5 Speeder Tank achtervolgen Gwarm en enkele piraten hen in een andere Tank. Petro seint Ganodi om de Crucible op te starten en om hen te komen redden. De Crucible, met een half herstelde professor Huyang en R2-D2 aan de consoles vliegt tot net boven de tank van de Jedi en met de loopplank kunnen de Younglings de overstap maken. Maar dat verloopt niet zo makkelijk en wanneer de piraten een van de motoren van de gehavende Crucible uitschakelen, begint het schip neer te storten. Ahsoka raadt de Younglings aan om het schip te verlaten, ook Huyang en Artoo ontkomen op tijd alvorens de Crucible neerstort. Maar ondertussen staat Hondo Ohnaka voor hetere vuren. Grievous is met zijn Droidleger geland en palmt de basis van de Weequay-piraten in. Dooku verschijnt als hologram en wil wraak nemen op Hondo voor de ontvoering eerder in de Clone Wars waarbij Hondo Dooku wou verkopen als een slaaf. Hij beveelt de totale vernietiging van het kamp en het versmelten van Hondo's materiaal. Gwarm, de piraten en de gevangen Jedi zicn van op een hoogte hoe de Battle Droids de piratenbasis overhoop halen en vernietigen. Ahsoka spreekt in om Gwarm en vraagt waar hij extra schepen zijn. De Weequay zeggen dat Hondo de geheime schuilplaats weet. Ahsoka biedt hulp aan om Hondo samen te bevrijden. Dat is hun enige kans om te overleven. De piraten gaan akkoord en bevrijden de Jedi. Even later bereiken ze Hondo in zijn cel. De piratenleider is niet happig om Jedi Younglings ten strijde te laten trekken en hij wil hun lightsabers in actie zien. Katooni heeft die van haar nog altijd niet afgemaakt, maar Hondo wil dat ze dat meteen doet. Op advies van Huyang vervolledigt Katooni ook haar saber en bevrijdt ze Hondo. De piraten bevrijden hun collega's en trekken ten strijde tegen de Battle Droids. De piraten klauteren op de Starhawk Speeder Bikes en de Younglings een WLO-5 Tank. Katooni klimt achteraan bij Hondo op de Speeder Bike. Grievous en de Battle Droids zitten hen achterna met STAPs. Hondo leidt de karavaan naar een geheime basis in een rots. Daarin staan verschillende schepen, waaronder de Fortune and Glory en de Slave I. De Slave I was destijd neergestort op Florrum, maar Hondo herstelde het schip. De piraten willen ontsnappen, maar Katooni wijst Hondo op zijn belofte om hen te helpen. Grievous springt op de WLO-5 Tank en gaat het duel aan met Ahsoka en de Younglings. Huyang raadt Artoo aan om Grievous af te schudden, maar Artoo is te wild en de Tank stort neer. Wanneer de Younglings weer bij bewustzijn komen, zien ze Grievous aan komen sluipen op zijn vier armen. Net wanneer Grievous het duel wil aangaan, komt de Slave I tevoorschijn om de Younglings op te laden. Ahsoka strijdt tegen Grievous om de Younglings de tijd te gunnen om te ontsnappen. Ahsoka kan daarna zelf ontkomen en Grievous wordt daarna beschermd door AATs die de Slave I onder vuur nemen. Hondo levert de Younglings, Ahsoka, Huyang en Artoo veilig af bij Obi-Wan Kenobi. Hij vraagt wel wat onkosten voor zijn verloren materiaal, maar Kenobi lijkt dat niet zo erg te vinden nu de Younglings veilig terug zijn gebracht. Huyang beschrijft hun avontuur als het meest geweldige sinds het avontuur dat Yoda beleefde nadat hij zijn Lightsaber Crystal was gaan halen op Ilum. Obi-Wan feliciteert de Younglings met het doorstaan van de testen en met het slagen van de missie. Index Nieuwe Personages *OOM-87 Bekende Personages *Grievous *Hondo Ohnaka *Ahsoka Tano *Gungi *Byph *Petro *Katooni *Zatt *Ganodi *R2-D2 *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Cody *Gwarm *Dooku Schepen *Slave I *Fortune and Glory *Grievous' Speeder - Nieuw category:Televisie